102675-suggestion-eliminate-opposite-faction-language
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I liked because it made me giggle but honestly it's such a huge part of the game that the suggestion is kinda silly. | |} ---- It's basically nonexistant. | |} ---- http://www.curse.com/ws-addons/wildstar/221866-noalienchat A better option in my opinion. Eliminates the alien text and datacron use. Just uses their name in red with words after it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I don't like it in WoW, I don't like it here either. All it does is polarize the community between the factions. | |} ---- ---- ---- What do you mean? How do you polarize a factions community (there is none in WS) more than by making them totally separate? I'm sure the 2 dominion guys on my server can handle being able to talk with us. | |} ---- We're obviously playing different games, then. | |} ---- The language barrier polarizes the community, I mean. | |} ---- More than not being able to talk at all? How does zero communication help join a community together? That notwithstanding, it wouldn't be an issue on the NA servers. | |} ---- Let me put it as simply as I can. Maybe you'll get it: Language barrier BAD! IOW, I'm agreeing with you, goof. | |} ---- ---- Oh, weird wording with polarize/language, I took language to mean actual differing IRL languages from your context and tone, not as in the artificial communication barrier in WS. :P | |} ---- ---- The inability to learn another language doesn't make any sense in any game, really. | |} ---- ---- ---- This has always been the risk of a PvP server, or flagging yourself because you think you are The Man. This type of play should never be stopped lol. | |} ---- ---- Yeah I don't stop, their pathetic begging makes me want to kill them more. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, it's one of a couple things that was just imported unthinkingly from WoW that are a bit disappointing. That and reputation are the biggest thing I wish they'd thought harder about. (Rep is extra weird because, not only are the important "factions" not actually separate factions, they're often the exact same people.) | |} ---- I don't want to talk to any Dominion scum. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sounds to me like that would be even more immersive. | |} ---- ---- ---- People don't care that the language barrier existin in PvP servers, because PvPers are ussually terrible people. But ganking is not an issue in PvE servers, rendering your reasoning moot. There's no reason for the barrier to exist in them. Also, if that is breaking your immersion you must have not been paying attention at all to anything in the game world. Which means you are NOT immersed at all in the first place. You must have missed all the times the Exile and Dominion NPCs are constantly chatting with each other and throwing combat taunts at us, the players. Just to give one example, there's a Granok being terrible at flirting with a Draken lady in the Lopp village in Whitevale. They understand each other perfectly. Want another? In Malgrave there's a Mechari and an Aurin in yet another Lopp village, trying to convince their Draken and Granok buddies to not murder each other because both sides have orders to not shoot each other while in the village. What about a last one? In Whitevale the Dominion and the Exiles have a camp side by side near the Ikthian stronghold. Because they know it's more important to join forces to get rid of the ikthians than to shoot each other. This situation happens again in Farside. So... THINK about what you are saying, guy. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, No. I don't want to speak to you period. I don't want you speaking to me either. I don't want to be begged not to kill someone, I don't want 3 big brave dominion throwing out abuse because they managed to 3v1 me especially when I earlier destroyed one of them 1v1, I don't want them "asking" me to attack ...sorry? "your" Elyona? No, NOT yours. First come first serve. It's NOT your tree/flower/mineral vein/relic/mob etc if I got there first, clearly it's mine, since, you know...got there first so obviously closer to it (Had many idiots whinge at me before for "stealing their" node not comprehending the simple fact that no, it's mine if I'm the one looting it - the only exception is when someone's killing a mob for something but I'm not such a rude cupcake to steal it then (unless it's other faction). I certainly don't want to organise something with the enemy faction (outside of organising a PvP fight / meetup etc) There's a point to not being able to talk with the enemy and that's to spark rivalry, to stop griefing (Guy gets ganked, then starts abusing...the one doing the ganking is not the griefer there) and to stop exploits trying to find out certain information such as a player location, what's on the market etc. There's actually no need to talk with the enemy, none at all unless you want to start abusing someone because their ganking you. I won't talk to them and I certainly don't want them begging me for something. At least one a PvP server but I couldn't care less on a PvE because it doesn't concern me so I don't have a right to comment. | |} ---- Izzi right. Chua not listened to Aurin either when looting Arboria. Is not Aurin's rock/flower/tree. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm always right, Even when I'm wrong I'm right! Not wrong in this case though, not that it would matter, cos I'd still be right. I'd let you loot unhindered though, you're too adorable really. | |} ---- ---- ---- Then don't. No reason to deny others the ability to do so. | |} ----